Information associated with electronic devices is often located on a back panel or underside of the device, also referred to as a faceplate, which makes access difficult or inconvenient. The information may include items such as a model number, serial number, safety notices and the identity of the manufacturer.
Electronic devices are frequently positioned for front-side access, making access to the information located on a back faceplate or label difficult. Techniques are known that make use of an auxiliary label with more accessible positioning that includes general information associated with the device. Some of these techniques employ labels that insert into the electronic device enclosure and can be extended for viewing when label access is required. The labels can be positioned for convenience and include attachable holders for instances in which the electronic device has limited internal space available to accommodate a label or label-holding structure.
Advancement of electronic device functionality has resulted in higher density of apertures for input, output, power, and peripheral connections, and ventilation requirements. This creates conditions in which information and identification labeling is often obscured, which complicates routine maintenance, problem determination, and corrective actions.